


Imagine you're working the night shift...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [3]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine you're working the night shift...

and Richard misses you so much that he sends you a text every five minutes.

"I miss you."

"I wish you were here with me tonight."

"I can't sleep without you."

"I need your cuddles."

"I'm missing your arms around me."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Damn it."

"Okay, let me get this straight. I want to fuck you."

Finally your boss lets you take one hour break and you find those texts from Richard. You send a message back to him, feeling weak at the knees.

"Wait for me in the garage around 7 am. I'll give you anything you want."


End file.
